Suicide is not the best way (English Version)
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: The english version which take a time to make it. Enjoy It :D.
Suicide is not the best way (English Version): **First, I am not own of Touhou Project and GTA San Andreas, both games have their owners and companies. iSecond, this is the english version of the storie I wrote on 2015 and this is for New Universe Returns, who asked me to do this and I will do it.**

 **Let´s star this story:** **P.O.V. of Reisen:**

\- _"I look everywhere of this "room" but I only see my "roommates", who are waiting for the moment of finish all. Since I left Gensokyo, after have failled to Ms. Princess Kaguya, she sent to me to the exile, leave Eientei and I moved to Los Santos, but this place of is so different to my homeland, here there are not rabbits and happyness. People look at me for being different, especially for my rabbit´s ear and tail, It annoys me...But the worst part is being kidnapt by this crazy people in the fields: Their ideas are getting into my head and mind, destroying and breaking my status. I want to finish my life forever, It´s only pain and dark of me seeing the others having happy their lifes"._ I explained all the situation for why I was here, It was my fault for failled the orders of My Lady, but this what I deserve: The exile.

 _"This place is horrible and I was the guilty for accept the offer of a man who told that I will have food and a roof to stay, but this was a tramp and now I am here, surronded by this crazy and lunatics paranoids, who follow and listen the orders of the Chief William Summer: The rules are so severe, especially for left this place, the punishment involves tortures and death. It´s so terrible being here. I miss the Moon, Eientei, Tewi, Eirin, everyone and my dearest Princess Houraisan Kaguya, who I protect and lover her. Someday I will be free of this place, but now, I am a prisioner. I don´t have my guns, they took me off it. The Militants are the only in this place who can have weapons"_

 **End of P.O.V of Reisen:** After failled to her mission of defending Eientei from Marisa Kirisame and Reimu Hakurei, Reisen was sentece to be exile in the Human Word, away from the magic region of Gensokyo. She must be away from all she met in the past.

And that day, she was writting on small diary her horrible moments in that place, horrible, grey and sad, that were the words to describe it, better that, It was the Hell, literally, a nightmare.

But in the moment she finished writting her diary, two of Summer´s men come to the room, open the door and walked to her.

\- Come with me. Order that men and she followed him outside.

* * *

Outside where all the followers of Summer reunited around him, who was in a small scenary, where he spoke to his people and the militants of the plan to attack the farmers and take the control of their lands, yes, It was a crazy idea but those idiots follow Summer including If he dies in action. The place in which Summer command his fans and militants were The Farm, place in Red County and this people reunited around the small stage in where his leader started a revolutionary speach.

\- _"Brothers, Oh, Brothers! Our time has arrive, we are going to recover our anciente lands that those bastards in Red County and their laws stole us in the past! Those fucking european descents will pay for all our pain! It´s time to take the weapons and attack!_ Give Summers his speach, all the people around the stage claped and scream with eufory, but Reisen was not in that wave of madness, a woman saw her not celebrating the war and scream, pointing her.

\- That freak is a Police spy! Kill her! Kill her! Screamed that woman, meanwhile the other thew Reisen to the ground and attacked her, she tried to defend herself but It was hard. Then two militants took her to the stage, under custody, where William will punish her.

\- Please, I only want to die, please! I just want to leave this selfish World! That was Reisen´s wish but William´s face changed, he had an idea, so he called one of his Buttlers.

\- _You know what to do_ -Said him to the girl- You will have what you want, all the pain will finish for you now, very quickly. Said to her, touching her face with his nasty hand, she gave to that guy a hate look; but one of the militants gave back her two guns. Summer order to take off the ropes on the girl and they screaming, animating to comite suicide.

\- Yes, It´s the only way. Said the Moon Warrior and she pointed to her head and all the people were claming to do that.

* * *

\- _"Captain, I have the target, need your request to shoot to kill"_. Order a SWAT Sniper, who was in a helicopter with the pilots and the other officers.

\- _"Open fire, agent"_ Respond the Captain of the SWAT and the sniper shoot his rifle to William.

The leader of that group felt on his head a hit, then, when he put his hand on that place, looked that was blood on there and finally died, collapsing on the floor and the chaos invade those place, when the Police and SWAT Teams take over the control of The Farm, shooting all the militants and fans of the dead leader, that was the oportunity for Reisen to be free, she did it but before the escape, she killed that woman who said that was her a spy.

All the place was destroyed by the law forces, but that was not the end of the torture for Reisen, no, she escape and travell round the hills and arrived to a route, before that, she turn her eyes to watch one again The Farm, now burning and all that crazy people dead by the Police.

* * *

It was raining a lot in the route and the Moon´s Warrio found a safe place under the bridge. The rain stop and Reisen left their place to climb to the top of the bridge. Her depression moved her to commite suicide once again and nobody will stop her.

\- This it, the final stand and the end of my sad life. I am going to do It and nobody will stop me this time. -She look at the Sky and tears were falling down her face- I´m Miss Kaguya, sorry for failled you. I´m sorry, I will not going to play with you again and make pranks to the people. Goodbye, Gensokyo, Goodbye, World and Goodbye, pain. She said to herself and walk to the end of the bridge, ready to jump.

* * *

In the other side of the route, a Washington´s car was passing in that half-empty place. His driver was Zero, an expert in electronic and have an electric´s toys store, where he was the owner, located in García, San Fierro. He was going home after broke up with his girlfried, on his mind he remember all the events happend that day.

 **Flashbacks:**

\- _"I can´t believe that I went out this days with a looser, a nerd who doesn´t understand my ways! Sorry, Zero, this over!"_ Remember when the girl who was he going out broke up with him

 **End of Flashbacks:** \- _"We spent five months with dates and all that shit, now, she broke me up, well: Fuck you, Amanda, fuck you, You, your family and your gang boyfriend, I hope don´t see you in a coffin in a few year later. I will continue with my life, that´s It"_ Thought Zero, when he was driving in that brigde, but in that moment, he saw someone right in the top of that place: A girl with large and purple hair with rabbit´s ear and tail, white shirt with a black jacket, red tie, on the left side of the jacket was a small Crescent Moon, black shoes with purple socks. He stoped the car and went out.

Zero climbed the Fern Brigde and then, was on the top of that place, walking to that girl, but she saw him first.

\- Stay back! I warming you, stay back or I will jump! Screamed her, ready to that horrible act.

\- Ok, ok, listen, I will walk back, but don´t do it, right? Said Zero, obedying her order, the floor was wet and false movement will be considerar a death.

A quiet surrondead the place.

\- Ok, I am away from your position, just tell me what happend. Asked Zero to her.

\- Life is injust, horrible, I lost my home, my friends, everything and I was kidnapped by a group of crazy people who tried to make commited suicide! Screamed her.

\- Don´t do that, please, look at me, I know, It´s horrible: I´ve lost a beautiful relationship by the fault of my ex-girlfriend who prefer stay with a gang-member than me, you can save yourselft, just leave the past, walk to the future, I do that. Said Zero and his words made understand Reisen of the nature of living, enjoying your life without problems.

\- Ok, I choose live -Said her, but in that moment, she made a false movement and felt from the brigde, but Zero caught her in time- Please, don´t let me fall, please, save me! Shouted her and the geek boy saved her from a horrible death, then in the brigde back again, Reisen hugged him.

\- You are safe now, don´t worry. Talked him to the Moon´s Warrior and didn´t stop hugging her.

\- Thank you a lot. Said the girld and they left the brigde.

\- Your welcome. My name is Zero and you. Gave him his name.

\- I am Udongein Inaba Reisen, from Gensokyo. Answered her and they went to the car.

* * *

She was safe and now in the car with Zero, they went to Los Santos, but before that, they ate at Burger Shot, the boy paid the food and Reisen enjoyed It, after a long time in that field with bad food, she was now recovering the energy she lost before time.

After the dinner was over, Zero and Reisen arrived to beach´s house of Zero, which located in Santa María Beach.

\- Well, this your bed, I will be in the other room, If you need something, call me. Said Zero after showing her the house.

\- But I... She was going to said but stopped when the boy looked at her a little strange, there was no other way to go to sleep in the bed which Zero showed her.

* * *

The house was in silence after that, but Zero on his bed was worried about her, he thought on say to Reisen to come to his bed and sleep him with him, but in that the nerd felt a movement on the bed.

\- What the...? Said and saw Reisen hugging him.

\- I can´t sleep on the guest room, It´s like the place I was before. Said her to the boy.

\- Don´t worry, It was my fault, you can sleep with me. Said him, smiling and hugging her too. Then, they kissed for a long time.

\- I love you, Zero. Thank you a lot for all you do. Said her to the nerd boy.

\- Your welcome, My Dear, welcome to Los Santos and I love you a lot too. We will be happy and nobody will not stop us. Said him and they went back to kiss for another long time.

Reisen and Zero were now together and happy of have a relationship. It was hard for her to live in that city but, at the end, she prefer live there with Zero in Los Santos and maybe someday, Kaguya will forgive her for the failled mission. It will take time, but, for the other side, Reisen and Zero will be happy together on his romance.

The End


End file.
